Happy birthday, Sara
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Otro año de infelicidad y nostalgia para Sara. O por lo menos, eso cree. MiSa


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

**Happy birthday, Sara **

Sara se odia.

Si, se odia. Cada vez que recuerda sus ojos no puede evitar que ese maldito cosquilleo recorra todo su cuerpo, que las imágenes se sucedan una a una en su mente. Y en todas, él, como no.

Es increíblemente irónico que siga pensando en él después de todo. Debería odiarle. Debería desearle lo peor. Debería… debería sacar la tarta del horno antes de que se queme. Es decir, antes de que se queme más.

Mientras pone lo que quiera que sea en lo que se ha convertido lo que en un principio pretendía ser una tarta de chocolate bajo el grifo, se maldice. Se maldice una y mil veces, porque ya hace casi un año desde la última vez que lo vio en la enfermería y todavía no ha podido olvidarle. Se maldice porque todavía guarda aquella ridícula flor de papel en el tercer cajón de la mesilla de noche. Pero sobretodo se maldice porque vuelve a estar sola el día de su cumpleaños, como siempre, y maldita sea, lo único que quiere es volverlo a ver aunque sea de lejos.

Se mira en el espejo de la cocina una vez, y aparta la mirada. Vuelve a tener esa estúpida expresión en la cara, ese no se qué que hace que sus ojos brillen más de lo normal y su expresión se dulcifique, pero prefiere no pensar en ello, por lo menos no por ahora. Vivir en la ignorancia puede llegar a ser divertido, incluso menos doloroso.

A veces le gusta deleitarse con la idea de que Michael sufre también, que donde quiera que esté también piensa en ella. Que por las noches le es imposible cerrar los ojos sin imaginarla tumbada a su lado, en la cama. Y es durante esos escasos segundos (está bien, minutos. A veces horas) cuando Sara se siente verdaderamente feliz.

Que locura.

Son las nueve de la noche y lo más seguro es que ya hayan cerrado el supermercado.

Dios, sola la noche de su cumpleaños y sin tarta, ¿pueden las cosas ir peor?

Mejor no tentar a la suerte, se recuerda. Siempre pueden ir peor. Siempre.

Aún así coge las llaves y sale por la puerta a paso ligero, abrochándose los botones del abrigo con dedos temblorosos. Maldita sea, que frío hace. Cierra la puerta tras de si rápidamente, tan rápidamente que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que no la ha cerrado bien, y sigue su carrera hacia el supermercado a grandes zancadas.

Cerrado.

Algunos mechones de pelo cubren sus ojos, su respiración es agitada y parece que el corazón vaya a salírsele del pecho cuando se apoya en una de las paredes frías de la calle. Tiene ganas de darse cabezazos contra la persiana bajada del súper, de llorar hasta agotar todas sus lágrimas. De gritar hasta despertar a toda la maldita ciudad para que por lo menos puedan sentir un poco de esa frustración que recorre sus venas. Pero se contiene, como siempre hace, y respira profundamente.

Va a volverse loca, lo sabe. Va a enloquecer y tendrán que ingresarla en un psiquiátrico.

Casi puede verse vestida con una de esas horrorosas batas blancas, sentada en una de las camas con la mirada perdida y la boca semi abierta. Y es gracioso, pero lo único que se le viene a la cabeza cuando cierra los ojos no es su propia imagen sentada en la mullida cama de psiquiatría, sino la de otra persona. Esa otra persona con los ojos más increíbles que jamás haya visto, con la única sonrisa capaz de robarle el aliento.

Lástima que le robara mucho más que eso.

Siente como las lágrimas llenan poco a poco sus ojos castaños, pero no piensa dejarlas caer. Nunca más. Se lo ha prometido a ella misma un sinfín de veces y piensa cumplirlo. No más lágrimas por Michael Scofield. No más mentiras.

Frente a la puerta de su casa no puede evitar que la imagen de aquel beso le nuble los sentidos. Único, indescriptible. Sabe que está mal, que no debería recordarlo y aún así lo hace. Se deleita con el regusto amargo de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, del tacto cálido de su piel bajo sus manos, del brillo de sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

Y sus palabras.

"_Wait for me…"_

Esperarle.

¿Esperar a que? ¿A que un día se presente en la puerta de su casa con un ramo de rosas? ¿Esperar a que le diga que la quiere, que no todo era mentira? ¿Que no todo era una jodida farsa?

Tiene que confesar que alguna vez ha pensado en hacerlo, en coger el teléfono y marcar su número, esperar a que su voz le conteste al otro lado de la línea. Más de una vez ha descolgado el auricular para colgarlo segundos después con un sollozo. Y si, es increíblemente difícil mantenerse en pie cuando él no está cerca para sostenerla, para cogerle la mano o hacerla reír. Es casi imposible no pensar en él por muy poco que sea, no rememorar cada momento en la enfermería, pero Sara es fuerte y ambos lo saben.

Los dos saben que ella no va a suplicarle que vuelva de la misma manera en que ella sabe que él no volvería de todas formas.

Así que ahí está de nuevo, sentada en el comedor de su casa con una vela encendida en su mano derecha, sintiéndose como una colegiala ingenua y enamoradiza. Todo parece estar en su contra últimamente, todo.

Suspira. Otro año de infelicidad y nostalgia.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sara – Murmura para si misma, y apaga la vela con un leve soplido, dejando la habitación en completa penumbra.

El llanto no se hace esperar. Ni las imágenes. Michael tumbado en la camilla de la enfermería, Michael sonriéndole, Michael tendiéndole la mano, Michael deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, Michael besándola… Michael, Michael, Michael.

Y entonces un golpe, un ruido seco que proviene de su habitación y el corazón parece dejar de latirle en el pecho. ¿Cerró la puerta al salir? Cree recordar que si, y eso parece tranquilizarla un poco.

Coge un cuchillo del primer cajón de la cocina y camina a través del pasillo sigilosamente hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación entreabierta. Todo está oscuro y lo único que puede distinguir son sombras desdibujadas en el interior, levemente iluminadas por los rayos de luna que se abren paso entre las cortinas, en la ventana. Otro ruido, y otro, y otro. Pasos. Pasos que se dirigen hacia ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces levanta el cuchillo al mismo tiempo que algo cálido se posa en su mejilla caliente, haciéndole cosquillas. Despacio, lleva su mano libre hasta el interruptor y enciende la luz.

- ¿Siempre recibes así a tus visitas? –

La mano de Michael aún traza pequeños círculos sobre su mejilla, pero ella no puede moverse. Un nudo parece haberse instalado en su garganta, impidiéndole hablar o parpadear, incluso. Todavía no está segura de que aquello no es un espejismo. Tal vez de un momento a otro la imagen del chico vestido de traje frente a ella se desvanezca para volver a dejarla sumida en la miseria.

¿Pero y si…? Demonios, esa sonrisa parece tan real…

- Aunque si llego en mal momento tal vez sea mejor que me vaya – Mientras contempla su espalda, Sara no puede dejar de notar lo fría que parece estar ahora su mejilla sin el tacto cálido de su mano. Nota lo denso que se ha vuelto el ambiente gracias al olor a cuero que él siempre desprende. Nota el revoloteo furioso de mil mariposas en su bajo vientre, y reacciona.

- Si sales por esa puerta te juro por dios que te buscaré por todo el maldito mundo hasta encontrarte y te mataré, Michael. –

Entonces él se da la vuelta solo para permitirle descubrir que, efectivamente, no ha dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. El muy engreído sabía perfectamente que ella no iba a dejarle ir, después de todo. A veces le maravilla lo bien que puede llegar conocerla, incluso mejor que ella misma.

Deja caer el cuchillo al suelo con un golpe seco y alisa alguna que otra arruga imaginaria en su pantalón, y cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada él está a escasos centímetros, respirando agitadamente. Entonces ella alza una mano y traza delicadamente la línea de su mandíbula, y él le besa durante un breve espacio de tiempo una, dos, tres veces sin dejar de sonreír, y, señor, ni siquiera sabía cuanto había echado de menos todo eso.

- Feliz cumpleaños. – Susurra en su oído. Su voz es ronca, sus manos suben por su cintura y sus ojos destilan dulzura. Definitivamente puede llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Y es entonces cuando ve sus maletas junto a la puerta y piensa que si, que por primera vez en toda su vida, ése está siendo un muy feliz cumpleaños.

_Porque a veces merece la pena esperar_


End file.
